


The day begins

by New_Writer



Category: Nana
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Writer/pseuds/New_Writer
Summary: Rewriting and reflecting the Ichinose





	The day begins

Nana wakes up, smiles to the demon lord's sleeping face.  
"Why are pregnant woman always so sleepy?" she questions, "I have already slept so much."  
Her phone also shows a message from Nobu.  
A glance.  
A flushed face.  
She tiptoes out of the room and reminisces.  
The day begins.

The shaking of the cup on the plate and the breathlessness in the air stirs a certain tension and anticipation.  
Clang!  
Nami awkwardly drops the saucer--splashes the coffee—on the table.  
The saucer safely lands! The crowd relieves. The tension dissipates.  
“Thank you Nami,” Takumi says, “You are really tan, a tanning salon?”  
“No!—Yes!—What am I saying?” Nami stutters, “I’m sorry! I am too nervous! I have been a fan of Trapnest since their debut!” Hands on her face, Nami blushes a shocking colour of shade darker than her tan.  
Whilst the elder sister doesn’t know what to say, Nana stands up with clenched fists held from tensed arms and asks, “Really?” How do I not know this? I must be really unobservant! (However it is only natural Nana doesn’t know. She is heavily engaged with herself. One might think that if so, she needn’t act so shocked. However another might disagree and say, it is because she is so self-conscious that she acts dim-witted or that her ‘Really?’ is a paradoxical security measure; a stab to her ego, a confirmation to herself.)  
The flattered man leans back and replies to Nami in a flamboyant manner, “You don’t have to think about it too much,” raises his left leg onto the right and takes his coffee for a sip.  
Meanwhile, in the parent’s bedroom…  
“Otou-san!” the mother exclaims, “You don’t have to wear a tie! Just hurry and come out!”  
“This tie is too colourful!” the father says in a shocked manner. (Somehow this manner of ignoring others also appears in Takumi and Nana’s life.)  
In the living room, Takumi’s tie is being fixed and straightened.  
“Ah! Here they come!” the elder sister says and the father walks in wearing a plain tie and an unsmiling sharp look—the mother with an apologetic smiling one.  
“I’m sorry you had to wait for so long,” the mother says. Takumi smiles, stands up.  
“I am—“, Takumi introduces himself.  
“You’re so tall!” the father says, unable to withhold his surprise.  
“How many centimetres are you?” he asks. “183cm!” Nana replies.  
The father, dissatisfied curtly barks back, “I wasn’t asking you,” and grunts under his breath,” you’re acting like you are so into him!”  
He sits down and Nana stares with an expression that says, ‘Really dad, do you have to act like a boy at this age.’ Then again, maybe the father was a little jealous that his daughter was now belonging to someone else—or indeed feeling a little doubtful, that one with photoshoot material framed an unknown character.  
Takumi then reaches behind the sofa and starts gift-giving and amongst the chatter, the mother says,”Otou-san would never get me anything like that!”  
The father, speechless still lets out a Hm.  
It is no wonder Nana’s energetic character is born from such festive family scene.  
The father questions of Takumi’s ability as a husband and the consultation continues.  
And Nana is all too shocked when Takumi explains his profession with an arrogant remark about his appearance and about the ‘bare facts’ of show-biz reality. More importantly to Nana, Takumi has let out both his conceited yet down to earth character. Is this to show her father a side of authenticity? For Takumi’s straight forward honesty is like a delivery orchestrated at work. Or am I jealous of Takumi’s presentation? Of how he knows what to act? I only know how to act certain parts of life and then be destroyed by my own acting. For Takumi would probably never let out his womanising ways to my parents. That in itself would be a lie, but for Takumi, it is of so little consequence to hurt his integrity, to his esteem. Why? No matter, Takumi’s self-awareness plays a game of certainty. And it is that which I breathe in both misery and sunshine.


End file.
